


Your words aren't knives but they hurt me anyway

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, commucation's problems, disabled snufkin, he does't know how to show his love, joxter isn't really bad, moomin wants to help, move hurts him, sad snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Snufkin finally meets his father but this one like to make fun of snufkin.The invisibility begin by his fingers. And it's not done yet.





	1. It hurt when he calls me 'turtle'...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the one who correct this chapter.  
> I hope you'll enjoy !

Snufkin always knew he was different from the others. His body was painful. Especially when he did sports. What's why he did everything slowly some days more than others. 

A lot of people made fun of him. But he didn't care at all. Well... He didn't care at all. But he met him.

 

His father wasn't like he expected. Because he didn't expect a father at all. He didn't even know he had a father. When he finally met him, he didn't know what to do. He has always hated meeting new people after all. There was a deep silence between us when Joxter talked;

 

" So you're my son? Woah, I thought you were a mumrik or a mumble, not a turtle ! " He laughed.

 

Snufkin froze. He felt like someone gave a punch right in his stomach. But why? A lot of people use to tell him things like this. And he just ignored them. So why when it's Joxter, he felt so sad and lonely? Is it because he's his father? Is that really important? Why does he wants to please his weird cat dad so badly?

 

He took a fragile breath. His father was already talking to the moomin. He didn't want to spend one second more with this... Man. But what he said wasn't particularly mean. It's like he didn't really want to hurt Snufkin. But more like he didn't know what to say and this joke was the only thing he found to say. But it's hurts anyway. And Snufkin is hurt enough with all the others, the ones who really want to be mean... 

He suddenly groaned. A strange but known burning sensation seized his fingers. The sensation of his invisibility. He suffocated. He can't let the others (and especially Moomin) know. 

 

So he just left. And nobody noticed him.


	2. It hurt when he said that It was difficult for me to walk

"Ouch!" Snufkin yelled. His finger was bloody as hell. The cut was deep. He should be more careful with his knife. He really wanted to help moominmama but he's not the best when it comes cooking. 

 

He was trying to stop the blood when he heard the sweet moomin's voice.

 

" Snufkin! Joxter wants to show us a place in the woods. There's a lots of different flowers and butterfly! "

 

" Of course I'm coming Moomin! You know me, how much I love the beauty of nature. "

 

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the living room;

 

"Well I hope you like the night's beauty of nature. Because as you walk you will arrive tomorrow morning." He laughed.

 

Snufkin didn't say anything. Even if he was sad and hurt. He was use to hideing his feelings.

 

"I can come with you. I won't be a problem." He answered.

 

"Nah, nonsense. It will be to difficult for you to walk. You should stay here with moominmama." He said.

 

"But I-"

 

"He's right." Moomin cut in .

 

"Wha... What?" Snufkin asked.

 

"Snuf. Listen. You cannot walk with us. I know you didn't want us to notice, but it's easy to see your health is worse than usual." Moomin said very quickly.

 

" ... Is that... Really what you think?" Snufkin asked, his eyes were empty.

 

"Y-yes... Snufkin, I know you hurt but- "

 

"I'm fine. " He said." If it's what you think... I can't go against that. " He made a fake smile. " Thanks for telling me your thoughts. " He opened the house's door. " Bye everyone. " And he left.

 

" ... I hope... He's alright." Moomin said. Not really convinced by snufkin's smile.

 

"Of course he is." Little My answered. "It's Snufkin." 

 

"Yeah..  I hope your right..." 

 

***

 

Snufkin looked at his hands. Well, the empty place where his hands should be. They had totally disappeared.  


	3. But I like when you say your s-sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Snufkin was sleeping in his bed. Well, I'm pretty sure 'sleeping' isn't correct. I should say... 'crying'... Yes, that's it. Snufkin was crying because of the pain while in his bed. All his arms had disappeared and his legs had also now. His whole body hurt. It was like he could feel himself slowly disappear. He groaned. His body was in so much pain that he didn't noticed the little troll who was openning his door. 

 

" Snufkin ! We're going to the bitch ! You wanna... " He stopped when he saw, well, didn't see the mumrik's legs and arms.  
His lips we re quivering. The troll didn't said anything.  
Snufkin was frozen. Like a little animal. He was scared, he didn't want his friend to know about his... problems.

" Moomin I- "

" It's Joxter isn't it? " He cut the mumrik. " It's because of the jocks ? "  
" I.. I'm s-sorry. " He tried to hide his head in his arms but those were invisibles. " I'm not strong enough, I- "

" No no no no. " He yelled, huging snufkin. " It's not your fault ! I am the one responsable... I'd should've noticed... But I didn't and now... " I looked at the mumrik's arms and legs with sadness. " You're hurt. "

" Moomin I can handle it just let me- "

" No you can't. " He answered, angrily. " Damn it Snuf ! Look at your arms ! "

" Language " He wispered.

 

Moomin looked at Snufkin with tears in his eyes. He knew something wrong with his best friend. So why didn't he do anything ? He was so angry with himself. And he felt that he had to fix everything. Yeah. He will arrange everything between the two Mumriks. And if Joxter didn't wanna stop making fun of his son. Well he will have to go away and never come back. " We gonna talk to your father.... Now. "

" What ? No ! No way ! I not gonna talk to him ! "

" Yes you will. Do not worry. We will fix everything. "

" I hope so moomin.... I hope so. "

 

***

 

The joxter was sleeping on a tree. Like usual. When he suddenly heard some people walking around. He opened an eye because he was to lazy to open both of them. He saw moomin and his (maybe) boyfriend snufkin. He smiled happy to see those two children.

" Hullo kit ! " He said, smiling to his son. " Are you coming from the creek ? Gosh... You should sit down, you must be tired after all this days traveling. " He laughed.

Moomin noticed the hurt look of snufkin. They needed talk to the old mumrik. " Well... Joxter. We wanted to talk to you about... hum.. your way to talk to snufkin. " He tried to explain.

" W-what do you mean ? " Joxter responded sounding, a bit stressed. 

" Maybe you should be more... Less... " Moomin didn't know what to say. "

" Stop making fun of me. It's not funny and it's hurt me a lot. " Snufkin said very quickly.

 

Not a sound. Joxter looked choaked. Moomin looked confused and Snufkin felt much better.  
Suddenly, Joxter began to cry. He must have seen snufkin's arms and he understood.   
He felt like this all was his fault. Like he was a monster. He can't even take care of his own child. But he was never prepared for this. He didn't even know that he had a child before moomonpapa told him. He wanted to make his son happy. To have a good relationship with him. But he messed up like always.

" I'm sorry son.... Oh god I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... " He cried with all the tears of his body.

" I forgive you... Daddy. " Said the young mumrik.

 

And those were the most beautiful words moomin ever heard.


End file.
